


Star Sign

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1800s, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky uses that to his advantage, Demon Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, Novice Tony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, demons know their marks, minor religious content, nun in training Toni, only humans have marks, soul marks cause pleasure when brushed by their other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Novice Antonia has been with the church since she was abandoned as a baby. Her life had been plain, easy and that was fine for her until a strange visitor arrives after a service, a stranger who makes the equally as strange birthmark on the back of her neck starts to tingle.





	Star Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish Yearn but I was hit with inspiration and had to write this.
> 
> Some background information:  
-Soul marks are a demon only thing.  
-Demons have human soulmates to ground them, human mates are referred to as halflings as they are the only humans that are able to make the transition to being a demon.  
-This is set some point during the 19th century.  
-Antonia was born out of wedlock, hence by she abandoned (probably a prostitutes daughter, but I didn't plan that much)  
-Steve gets references in passing. Yes, he too is a demon ;)  
-Demons can sense if their mate is close by, even without a solidified bond. (more can be done once it is, however)  
-Uhh, that's about it.

With the evening service coming to a close, Antonia lingered by the door beside her mentor Priest Obadiah as they saw fellow churchgoers out. She smiled politely, but despite how far she tried, she could never truly smile sincerely.

She had long since mastered her acting in that regard.

It was a lesson she learnt early in life.

“Novice Antonia, I shall be retiring to assist the others with clean up.” Obadiah turned to her once the majority of their guests had parted (often some stayed to do extra prays) and grasped her shoulder tightly enough that she knew she would have bruises later. “If you will collect any bibles left that would be excellent.”

“Of course, Father Obadiah.” Antonia dipped her chin, she would rather avoid anything that might set the man off. He had a particular… interest towards her. One that Antonia hated with every fibre of her being.

She let out a quiet breath once he walked away. She ignored the harsh beating of her heart—he always scared her when they were alone.

Antonia took only a moment to collect herself and began to walk down the isles to locate any bibles their guests had left behind by accident—it happened more often than one would think, especially since the books were supposed to be considered the holy word.

“Excuse me.”

Antonia jumped, gasping quietly in fright at the voice behind her. She turned, hand over her heart to the man that had spoken right behind her. She was taken aback—shoulder length mousey brown hair, a grey-blue tone pair of eyes, and light stubble: an undeniably handsome man. He had a strong build and looked like a man Antonia expected from an upper-class family, but mostly she didn’t recognise him.

“My apologies.” He offered immediately.

She waved a hand. “It’s quite alright, just startled me is all, Sir..?”

“Barnes.” He smiled. “James Barnes, but most just call me Bucky. May I inquire your name?”

“Antonia, Sir.” She responded in kind.

“No last name?”

“Afraid not. I’m an orphan, left on the Church’s steps as a few months old babe.”

“Oh.” He gave an apologetic look and Antonia waved him off again, this time with a smile.

“Is there something I could help you with?” She asked instead. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before.”

“My friend and I are passing through town.” Bucky explained. “I wanted to come and visit the church before we parted. I’ve heard that the gardens are beautiful this time of year.”

Antonia beamed—they certainly were, the church took great pride in the garden’s upkeep. “Indeed they are, although guests must have company if they wish to visit. Father Obadiah is quite strict about that rule.”

“Would you be able to give a tour?” He flashed her a smile and she felt strangely weak in the knees.

“I must finish collecting the remaining bibles, but once I’ve done that then I would be more than happy too.”

“Then I’ll wait outside.” He dipped his chin and walked away.

Antonia let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. She licked her lips and shifted to press her legs together in an attempt to ease the—oh, she flushed and quickly go on with her task.

* * *

Antonia happy told Bucky all about their organizing of the garden, why they chose certain types of flora and answered any other questions Bucky had.

The garden was one of the few places Antonia enjoyed being. She even helped when it came to the actual gardening. Father Obadiah disproved but couldn’t tell her to stop as she was assisting with the church.

She was quite smug about it truthfully.

“This certainly lives up to the rumours.” Bucky hummed happily.

“I’m happy you think so!” Antonia beamed. “Oh, there is only one more section. It’s hidden behind some ivy, would you like to see?”

Bucky smile widened, eyes twinkling. “Of course. If it is anything like the rest then I’m eager.”

Antonia laughed softly and took the lead. The hidden portion was by far Antonia’s favour place, very few actually knew about it and she found it a peaceful place to hide from the world and read.

She pulled some ivy to the side and ducked through the rest and after passing through an arch, it gave way to a large willow tree. There were plenty of flora colouring the surrounding grassland and there was a small stone bench that had stood the test of time.

“Incredible.” Bucky slid to a stop beside her.

“My thought exactly when I discovered it too.” She laughed and smiled up at him.

“Thank you for showing me this.” He squeezed her shoulder gently in gratitude to match his smile, which she returned. But she was started when his hand move to brush against the back of her neck and slipped beneath her collar to—her breathing hitched and she shuddered when his fingers brushed against her strange star-shaped birthmark.

“I knew it.” She barely caught the murmur as he began to stroke the mark and—_oh_. Antonia wasn’t able to control the needy pant that escaped. She whined, letting her head fall back in an attempt to get more of the strange feeling.

It felt good. So every good, it left her flush and her gut clenching with need.

His fingers did exactly as she wanted—_needed_ and there was the scratch of a nail with the stroke and her knees gave out. The arm around her waist pulled her flush against a firm chest. She squirmed and moaned, rubbing her legs together in an attempt to ease the throb between them.

Antonia realised she’d closed her eyes only when her veil was pulled from her head, letting her locks fall free and Bucky’s voice whispered: “Let’s get that out of the way, shall we?”

He descended on her neck and Antonia’s jaw dropped open with a throaty moan. She pulled in a breath harshly and trembled against him as he sucked and bit, especially when he reached the junction where her neck met her shoulder, she whimpered.

She was lowered to the ground and she clenched at his shoulder—when had she grabbed him?

He sat between her legs and pressed close—so close she could feel him against her thigh. She whined and clenched her eyes shut—she didn’t understand what was happened, or how he was causing such a reaction from her but _she loved it._

That was all she cared about and she needed more.

“Don’t worry, Antonia.” He crooned, a strange rumble escaped his chest and it reminded her of an animal. “I’ll take good care of you.”

She whined as a hand pushed her dress up and slipped under. She gasped as the hand travelled up her leg and it sent tingles shooting through her body.

He felt warm—far warmer than anyone she’d ever touched before. But it wasn’t an overwhelming heat—no it felt perfect.

The hand on her neck vanished and she blinked in confusion. She’d obviously made a sound because he—Bucky, that was his name, she’d forgotten it in the fog—chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her pulse point. “It’s okay, sweetling.”

He untied her string belt and pushed her dress over her waist to get to her bloomers. Her face flushed red and her breathing hitched for a different reason this time—she hadn’t—she’d never—

His fingers stroked her thigh before pulling her bloomers down and heard him coo before—

Her eyes widened, slapping a hand over her mouth as he descended onto her heat.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _oh!_”

She squirm against his tongue in delight—the way he circled her clit, the way he dipped inside her and then let her rut against him. He lightly used teeth, brushing and nipping at her as she—as she—

Her back arched, she threw her head back and her eyes rolled as she came. Her hand muffled her scream of pleasure and it was only when she slumped into Bucky’s grip did he cease.

She continued to tremble in the aftermath, and she gasped in disbelief. Never had she—

Bucky’s face appeared in her sightline and he ran a hand through her hair, dragging his fingertips from her forehead down to her jaw and throat before catching the beaded necklace that sat there with a cross.

She felt a pinch at the back of her neck and then he was holding the necklace before chucking it into the flower bed. “We have no need for that.” He pressed his lips onto hers and—and she could taste herself on him and before she knew it, she was returning the kiss.

It was an odd taste but she liked it nonetheless, she feels like she should be mortified by it but she didn’t care.

Instead she dragged her fingers through his hair and whined for more because she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he was going to give it to her. He chuckled against her lips. “Don’t worry, Doll. I’m gettin’ there.”

He sat back and as he began unclothing, Antonia caught her breath but before she knew it, his lips were back. His hands found her hips, adjusting them and she gasped, hand clenching his shoulders against as she felt the head of his cock press against her lips.

Sharp teeth tugged at her lips and it took little prompting for her to open her mouth. He swallowed her whimper, held her in place as he pushed into her. She tremored beneath him, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation—it was painful but it was a nice pain.

It was never a thought she’d think.

He abandoned her lips to find her neck as his hips met her.

Oh—she thinks she might be dreaming, but as Bucky bites her neck, she knows she not.

“Please.” She hears herself gasps, writhing beneath him for some sort of movement.

Bucky pulled back, meeting her eyes and—his eyes weren’t that blue before right? They had been a grey-blue, not a bright sky blue colour.

“Oh, sweetling Antonia. My sweet little mate.” He so murmured lowly that she almost missed it—w-what? What did he mean by—? Before she could finish the thought, he’d rolled his hips back and the motion made her shudder and then he thrust in. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

“Ah!”

“Oh, sweetling.” He whispered against her throat; in and out, in, out, again, again, and _again_. “Just like that, I’ll take care of you.”

She can’t truly register the words he’s muttering against her skin, she’s not nearly coherent enough—all she can focus on is the feeling of him sliding in and out, the delicious way that it seems to rub and reach every part of her.

She can’t control the way her legs quiver helplessly.

She shouldn’t be doing this, she knows—she’s in training to become a nun, that had been her path since she’d been placed on those steps all those years ago.

To have sex out of wedlock too!

It was against what she stood for, what she had been taught to follow but despite that, she couldn’t bring herself to _care_. She wanted this, she _needed_ this.

She had never experienced any sort of desire before and she wanted to follow this one!

“That’s it, my sweet little mate. You don’t know how long I’ve searched for you.” He reached a hand around to brush her cheek then he gripped the back of her neck, fingers returning to the mark and—

Antonia’s jaw dropped in a silent scream of indescribable pleasure as she locked up.

Bucky hissed happily and kept going until suddenly he’s pulsing inside her and Antonia can feel the way he coats her insides—it was dirty and wrong, but _she loved it_.


End file.
